


What Am I To You?

by Avaya



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), 忍者龍剣伝 | Ninja Gaiden (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaya/pseuds/Avaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayate must confess his love to Ryu or risk losing him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfiction and since I've seen many "Explicit" fics being taken down on fanfiction.net, I wanted to safeguard it.

Hayate and Ryu bowed in front of each other before they each took their stance. It was normal for them to train together. After all, Hayate was the leader of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. He would have to lead his men into battle if an attack was to come. Ryu was the renowned Super Ninja and could not slack on his training, especially since he could be called to save the world at any time. This proved that Ryu was a worthy opponent for Hayate. And Hayate knew this.

He was always disturbed by the fact that of all the training bouts they had shared, Ryu had always beaten him. And he could not understand why. Although their strength was matched, Ryu just seemed to be a bit more agile and flexible than his counterpart, but not enough to make a difference. So why was he always losing? He watched Ryu intently, anger welling within him. All Ryu seemed to do was stare at him with deadened eyes, unfeeling, emotionless. Not a hint of smile was apparent upon his face, but a small frown could vaguely be seen. Hayate's eyes slightly widened. That was the same expression Ryu gave all of his rivals and challengers! Since when had Hayate become Ryu's rival?

He waited for the ultimate Shinobi to make a move. Why was he so angry? Because Ryu had always bested him in whatever they had done? No, that wasn't it. During a match like this, he could certainly understand why Ryu would have the upperhand. He was focused intently on what he needed to improve upon, if anything. His mind did not wander like Hayate's was doing. Or did it? But what of the times when Hayate was mentally devoted to the training? Something else seemed to hinder Hayate from ever being able to deliver a final blow to Ryu. He would hesitate for a second too long and then it would be too late. Ryu would have found a way to make him surrender. What was it that made him hesitate?

The two shinobi slowly circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move first or a mistake. Training was all about patience which Hayate had little of but flowed within Ryu's veins. And his eyes. Hayate slightly nodded in agreement to himself. He caught the perplexed gaze within Ryu's eyes, although it only remained for a moment before his eyes dulled again. Ryu had seen the nod Hayate had given himself.

 _Those eyes_. Hayate thought. He knew his hesitation had something to do with Ryu's eyes. His best friend seemed to eye him like something that should be destroyed. Although that was how one is supposed to face another when they train, it still hurt Hayate for Ryu to treat him as such. Hayate had _never_ shown such blatant disregard to him, no matter what they were doing.

He nearly succumbed to Ryu's sudden barrage of punches as he flipped over him to land on the other side of the room. He was fully distracted now. He wasn't focused currently because of a sudden thought. Why was he hurt by the fact that Ryu treated him as he should? An enemy would undoubtedly not show mercy if there was a true battle. That was how Ryu had always treated their frequent bouts. But Hayate was still hurt by it, because he could not even _try_ to see Ryu as the enemy.

Feelings of despair and sadness intermingled with his anger as he blocked a high kick from Ryu. There was another feeling that he was trying hard to suppress, a feeling that if it became conscious to him, he would undoubtedly lose control. He knew that the feeling was the cause for his pain whenever Ryu treated him as an enemy. He recognized the feeling as being the reason why he could not approach Ryu with any other intent except to train or protect Kasumi or Ayane. If he became aware that he was truly in love with Ryu, he would not be able to hold himself back. He would run the risk of hurting Ryu. Hayate was a very impulsive man and needed to satiate his needs whenever they arose.

"What is wrong, Hayate?" Hayate snapped himself from his thoughts as he stared into the eyes of his friend. Even though Ryu's black kimono made his beautiful green eyes stand out, Hayate only saw emptiness reflected within them. "Are you already done training? I was about to go fishing when you approached me with yet another challenge-the third today."

Hayate could feel himself nearly boiling over, tightening the black belt on his red kimono. His temper was as bad as his impulsivity. He had no idea what Ryu was trying to say. Did he believe Hayate was a bother to him? Something seemed to wake within Ryu's eyes. It looked similar to hate.

"We both know that the more training we recieve, the more knowledge we gain." He folded his arms across his chest. "I expected you to be a more worthy opponent, Ryu."

"Like this, you mean?" Ryu was suddenly beside Hayate, quickly flipping him to the floor. He put a foot on his stomach to pin him down. They stared into each other's eyes for awhile before Ryu looked away. "If all you are going to do is rebuke me and half-heartedly spar with me, then I must go and prepare to leave."

Hayate did not know why, but fear began to grow within him as he heard Ryu speak. He didn't want Ryu to leave. He always hated it when he heard him get up early in the morning to head down to his antique shop or even spend a few hours of leisure alone. He especially hated how he would leave for months at a time because a new world threat had emerged. All he could do was accept the fact that Ryu had a life beyond living with him. But he had not heard of any new threat that had arisen. If there were, Ayane would have fetched Ryu or Rachel would have shown up herself.

He couldn't keep his pent up emotions from showing on his face as his tortured eyes rested on his friend's outline. He barely was able to get through his days when Ryu was away. He alway wanted him to be near. He knew why he felt this way. He just didn't want to realize the inevitable truth yet. "Leave? Where are you going?"

Hayate watched as Ryu's eyes froze over like ice. "Why do you care?" The words were said so low that he almost didn't hear. But he had heard. And those words sent him over the edge.

He brought up his leg as Ryu was removing his foot and tripped him so that Ryu's legs would splay out. He landed heavily upon Hayate's lap. "What do you mean _why would I care_?" Hayate exclaimed loudly, sitting up in anger, ignoring the pain that Ryu had caused him. He had forgotten that his friend was nearly as heavy as him.

Ryu calmly stared at Hayate. "I think it is obvious. Do you not?"

"No, I don't think that it's obvious!" Hayate was nearly shaking with rage. "I know that you aren't obligated to tell me anything about yourself, but aren't we best friends!"

Ryu snorted. "Really? We are? I would not think so. Especially how you treat me."

"Wha-what?" Hayate's voice revealed innocent surprise. "What do you mean?" He reached a hand out to touch his shoulder."I haven't treated you like anything except a friend. It's _you_ who treat me as an enemy."

Silently fuming, Ryu slapped his hand away before folding his arms over his chest. Hayate winced at the action. _He doesn't want me to touch him?_ He could see that Ryu's eyes were crackling with flames.

" _I_ have treated you like an enemy?" His voice was hushed. This was a sign that Ryu was incredibly furious. "Who is the one that only comes to me when it benefits him? You wanted me to stop Kasumi from joining the Dead or Alive tournament. You made me promise to keep her safe. You always challenge me to a match. Whenever I approach you to simply do something that friends would do, you are always busy or have some excuse. I know that you are the Leader, but if I am to live with you, we should make an effort to do something together. Otherwise, I will feel as if I am imposing upon you."

His eyes then revealed extreme anguish. "I am glad that you allowed me to stay with your clan as long as you have. I thank you for taking me in when my Clan was eradicated. But if we can not live at peace together, I think I should leave."

Hayate's mouth had dropped a little when he heard Ryu speak. He was planning to leave...because of _him_? He felt a deep sting in his heart as he fervently shook his head. "Ryu...I am so sorry I made you think that." He allowed Ryu to see the sorrowful look in his eyes. He was sure that Ryu's features softened a bit. "It's just that ever since you came to live with me, I found that I couldn't be around you. It's not your fault." He quickly proceeded to finish his thought as Ryu looked away from him with hurt eyes.

 _It's now or never_. Hayate thought. He was going to have to admit what he did not want to, because he was afraid of what would happen. But if he did not do it, he would lose Ryu forever. If he was unable to control himself around Ryu, Ryu would be able to tame him. He usually bested him in combat after all.

"Ryu, I've fallen in love with you."

He turned Ryu's face to him whose eyes were now filled with surprise. "That's why I had to have an excuse to speak to you. A reason that wouldn't leave me stumbling like a fool. I had to have a reason in mind to spend time with you, but one that wouldn't be too relaxing because I would have embarrassed myself in front of you. I wasn't going to say anything to you, because I was happy with just existing alongside you. But if you're leaving and you won't tell me where or when you'll be back, I have to confess everything to you."

"Really?" Ryu unfolded his arms and leaned towards Hayate. His eyes seemed to search within Hayate's for something. He must not have found what he was looking for because he then turned his head from Hayate. "I do not believe you."

Hayate's heart seemed to stop beating. Ryu didn't believe him? He had suffered so much to hide his feelings from Ryu, not even daring to be in the same vicinity with him without a purpose. If he hadn't held himself back, he would have tried to take Ryu by force. The bruises that Ryu would have given him would have been worth it. But how was he to convince Ryu that his words rung true?

Ryu just sat upon his lap unblinking, his chest barely moving as he inhaled. An evil thought began to seep into Hayate's mind.

He would have to _show_ Ryu his love. That was the only way he would be able to convince Ryu of his truthful words.

He placed a hand on Ryu's crotch and began to rub softly. A small smile crossed his face as he saw the tanned cheeks of Ryu begin to redden.

"Hayate." His voice was a bit angry and cold, head still turned. "What are you doing?"

"I will show you how much I love you." Hayate whispered, pulling Ryu closer to him. Before Ryu could pull away, he swiftly pushed aside his kimono from the shoulders and began to playfully bite his nipples. Ryu gasped softly, grabbing Hayate's shoulders. He rubbed at Ryu harder, finally feeling the bulge enlarge. He smiled wider as he heard Ryu trying to stifle his sighs in anger. He felt a firm tug at the back of his head and looked up into Ryu's face.

"Do not think that this proves anything, Hayate." Ryu's cheeks were flushed with anger. Or was it excitement? His emerald eyes looked full of pleasure, but there was contempt as well. All Hayate could do was wear his smile and look lovingly at how adorable Ryu looked. And this Super Shinobi was his for the taking. For tonight at least.

He brought Ryu's head down and affectionately kissed him. Ryu gritted his teeth as to not allow Hayate to gain entrance. Hayate chuckled as he slipped a hand beneath Ryu's kimono to free his pulsing member. A few quick jerks seemed to send Ryu into a semi-ecstasy. He clutched Hayate harder while trying to remove his best friend's hand from stroking him. All it did was make Hayate increase his hand motions. Ryu threw his head back, unable to control a moan.

"You're...so...beautiful." Hayate mumbled without knowledge as he began to bite at the tanned flesh of Ryu's neck. He had never noticed how soft and silky his skin was, even though it was scarred with battle wounds. He inhaled deeply as an enticing scent reached his nose.

Japanese blossoms. Ryu smelled of sweet blooming blossoms. _It must be his hair_. He thought as Ryu quickly cast disapproving eyes upon him, biting his lower lip.

"I am not a woman." He seethed as Hayate began to rub Ryu's balls. Hayate's cock was begging to be able to breathe also, but he was afraid if he let Ryu go, he would leave Hayate's warm embrace. Or even hit him.

Still quickly stroking Ryu, he caught Ryu mid-moan with a deep-throated kiss. As much as Ryu wanted to pull away, the passion that Hayate was showing him was lowering his defenses. Hayate realized this as his tongue tangoed with Ryu. He was finally reacting more to him. This was a good sign.

Ryu pulled away to catch his breath, a trail of saliva following him. His eyes gave Hayate a deadly look. _I suppose he_ **is** _really upset_. Hayate thought. _But I don't care_. He let go of Ryu's cock and moved his hand to Ryu's hair. He loosened the tie to his ponytail so that his beautiful dark brown hair would flow about him. Hayate then bit the cusp of one of Ryu's ears. "You not being a woman makes you even more beautiful to me."

Hayate suddenly found himself flat on his back staring into the cold eyes of his comrade. It was a sight to see: Ryu's flushed face, palms on the floor so that he could be directly over him as he sat atop Hayate's erection, his long hair sweeping the floor on one side, eyes full of lust and distrust, his stiff cock pointing towards Hayate. Hayate, still wearing a soft smile, slowly began to thrust his hips beneath Ryu making him emit a barely audible groan. "You should just give in, Ryu." Hayate whispered. "I can tell that you're almost at your limit."

"And you are not?" He said breathlessly, baring his teeth. Hayate almost didn't feel Ryu untie his red kimono, revealing his naked tanned body. Resting himself on his elbows, he watched as Ryu began to lightly stroke Hayate, sighing all the while."You feel like you are much closer than I am."

Ryu then gripped Hayate's base hard causing him to fail at stifling a loud groan. Pre-cum began to leak from the tip. Ryu pressed his middle finger against the tip of the cock while jerking it to cause more pre-cum to leak. Letting go of the cock, he brought his finger to his mouth and sucked his finger clean. He gave Hayate a distasteful look. "Bitter." he said emotionless, leaning over Hayate until their faces were inches from each other. "But the essence of a man would taste as such if his intentions are dark."

Hayate's jaw tightened. How could Ryu say that what Hayate wanted was wrong? Ryu was the most perceptive out of the two and if he did not realize that Hayate's words were truthful, then it gave Hayate more of a reason to make Ryu realize it. People needed to be shown that they were wrong. This was such an instance.

"Then let me taste your essence."

Ryu was forced closer to Hayate as Hayate grabbed his waist with one arm, lying back on the wood floor. Their foreheads were touching. Shock was evident in the Great Shinobi's eyes as he stared into Hayate's livid ones.

"Did I make you angry, Hayate?"

His lips brushed against Hayate's tightened ones while bringing Hayate's free hand under him. Hayate's fingers closed around Ryu's hot cock as Ryu did the same to Hayate. They both began to pump each other slowly before the pace began to quicken vigorously. Ryu could feel that Hayate was close to cumming by watching his face that was flushed rosy pink and the fact that his cock was pulsing like an arrythmic heartbeat within his hand.

"It looks like I am getting the better of you, Hayate."

He pulled away from him so that he wouldn't make Hayate cum. He didn't want to finish Hayate off so soon. He turned his body so that his ass was in Hayate's face.

"If this is how much you love me," Ryu's dark eyes seemed to peer into Hayate's soul as he looked behind him to view Hayate's face,"then I am sorely disappointed." At that, Ryu's mouth closed over the head of Hayate's cock.

Hayate only hesitated momentarily. Shock waves traveled through the lower half of his body as he felt the wetness of Ryu's tongue on him. He then reached beneath Ryu and untied his kimono. Pushing aside his kimono revealed Ryu's beautifully tanned ass and cock. Pulling Ryu so that he was directly under him, he flicked his tongue across the slit of Ryu's tip before swallowing Ryu whole.


	2. The Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayate is coolly rejected.

_So hot_. Hayate thought. Without breaking his pace, he continued to slather Ryu's tasty cock with his tongue.

 _He tastes so damn good_.

He took Ryu's cock out of his mouth as he felt Ryu suck on his balls. The heat of Ryu's breath on his cock had almost sent him over the edge. He didn't want to spread his seed on the inside of Ryu's mouth yet. He quickly resumed his task of enjoying Ryu by giving his balls quite a few licks before licking the head in circles. He cupped Ryu's balls in one hand and began to gently massage them while devouring his whole cock again.

The only sounds that could be heard in the sparring room were grunts of pleasure from both men and slurping as both tongues wet each other's thick rods. Hayate could once again feel himself on the edge, about to blow his load down Ryu's throat. How was Ryu able to take him in all the way? Hayate could feel his cock touching the back of Ryu's throat. _Has he serviced someone else in this way?_ The thought of Ryu committing such an act on another man caused feelings of jealousy to stir within him. Hungrily swabbing Ryu's cock with his hot tongue, Hayate gradually felt his cock thicken.

" _Ugh_."

A sexy moan slipped passed Ryu's lips as Hayate watched him stiffen before covering Hayate's mouth with his personal milk. Hayate continued to suck hard on Ryu's cock to have him release more cum into his mouth.

_He tastes...so sweet._

Hayate swallowed the cum as he slowly pulled Ryu's cock from his mouth.

"Harder, Ryu." Hayate moaned as he squeezed Ryu's round tanned ass. Ryu was so close to making him cum. All he had to do was squeeze a little tighter and suck a little faster... "Do it harder!"

Ryu lifted his head from Hayate's quivering member that was slick with his saliva. "It is my first time, Hayate!" Ryu expressed in a loud and somewhat embarrassed voice. "You _know_ that I have only been with Irene."

Pain surged within his heart as he caught Ryu's hurt and disturbed expression. It was wrong for him to even be jealous about how Ryu was able to swallow him completely. Hayate knew fully well that Ryu had been so busy with avenging the deaths of the Hayabusa Clan members as well as defeating Fiends and constant training that he did not have time to dwell within the realms of carnal pleasure as much as him. Ryu had been forced to age mentally beyond his years which caused him to make some sacrifices. Although Ryu was wizened beyond his youth, he was still naive in many areas of life because of the forced maturity. One such realm was love.

Ryu had believed he loved Irene, a CIA agent that had fallen for him when they worked together to destroy the Greater Fiends and the Black Spider Clan. But all she had done was leave him when he had told her that he would not be able to settle down and live a sedentary life with her after a passionate night. Since Irene, his heart had been guarded and chained with unbreakable locks. And now, Hayate was forcibly trying to chainsaw through the chains to gain entrance which made him feel even more guilty.

"I did not mean it that way, Ryu." Hayate spoke softly, running his fingers through his light brown hair. He began to sit up. "You're doing amazingly, but...I think we should stop."

"Why?" Hayate peered into Ryu's eyes. He did not move from his spot on top of Hayate. His eyes held no feeling within them when just before he was flushed with pleasure. He hated how Ryu could stifle his sensations, but it turned him on just the same. "Because you feel pity for me? Do not, because I will not make the same mistake again."

"Why do you not want to stop?" Hayate questioned.

Ryu turned his attention from Hayate to his pounding cock. "Because...you are almost finished." He then lowered his head once more.

 _Is all of this just a damn game to you, Ryu?_ Hayate thought, watching Ryu swallow him to the hilt while he slowly jerked himself off, still erect after spilling into Hayate's mouth. Hayate could taste his sweetness on his tongue.

_You'll sleep with me for no reason at all? Even after I have told you_ _my feelings?_

"Ryu?"

He watched as Ryu stroked Hayate and himself harder in response.

 _Is that all I am to you, Ryu? A rival? Nothing more? Can I_ **not** _be your lover?_

"Ryu!" Hayate's voice was more demanding. Ryu responded with looking at Hayate while suckling his tip.

Those deadened eyes stared at him again. _Why don't you look at me with the same eyes that you showed before? The eyes that were filled with so much lust…_ Hayate turned his pained eyes away from Ryu and spread his tanned cheeks. With no resolve, he began to gently kiss the pink hole.

"Hayate!"

 _That voice_. Hayate thought. _That voice is what I want. It tells me that you won't show me those eyes that hold nothing within them._ Ryu was showing some emotion again. Hayate began to furiously lick the rim of Ryu's ass.

"Hayate!" Ryu spat out as he let go of both cocks to rest on his knees in order to reach behind him and grab strands of Hayate's hair. "You need to stop what you are doing."

Hayate looked up at Ryu's reddened face, fury and timidity evident within his eyes. "Why? Didn't you say we shouldn't stop? You know that I haven't finished yet? You said that you would finish me." He kissed the wet pink hole before spitting on it. "Is this about pride, Ryu? You're very proud as am I. But I will endure anything to keep a hold of it, especially when it comes to you. I suggest that you continue."

Ryu could only grasp Hayate's hair tighter as he felt his tongue digging within his crevice. He cried out as Hayate reached around him to begin to stroke his swollen cock. Hayate forced his tongue into Ryu hard and fast as he watched him spread his legs and rest his head on the floor. He had never tasted anything more sweet than Ryu's backside besides his cum. He dug his tongue in as far as it could go, loving the fact that Ryu's muscles were clamping down upon him. He faintly heard Ryu cry out when he felt liquid spilling over his fingers. He squeezed hard on the base of the cock which caused more cum to shoot onto his hand and the wooden floor. He pulled his tongue out of Ryu's pink hole and examined his hand. Ryu had cum again and it was more powerful than when he had spilled in his mouth. His whole hand was soaked. He heard Ryu breathing heavily as he brought his fingers to his face to lick one.

"Did you enjoy that Ryu?" Ryu only let go of Hayate's hair and raised his head from the floor, trying to regain his composure. Annoyed that Ryu wasn't answering him, Hayate spread his legs farther apart, revealing the wet hole he had prepared. "You'll enjoy this so much more." It was amusing how the hole was clenching and relaxing before he slowly inserted a sperm covered finger inside.

 _He's visibly shaking_. He thought, watching Ryu jolt at the sudden intrusion. He kissed Ryu's ass while he got onto his knees behind Ryu, slowly moving his finger inside of him. Hayate inserted another wet finger inside Ryu. He could feel him clenching onto his fingers as he slowly pushed himself against them. To intensify their pleasures, Hayate forced his fingers in deeper, rubbing against his prostate. Ryu threw his head back and howled in ecstasy as Hayate continued.

Hayate, with his fingers beginning to move faster within Ryu, leaned over him and brought his lips to his ear. "Tell me what you want, Ryu." he panted, thrusting his fingers within him harder. "Tell me and I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Ryu couldn't speak. His mind was numb as was his body. All he could do was exist in the state of euphoria that Hayate had brought about. He reached up to grab Hayate's hair while scraping his nails on the wooden floor.

Hayate took advantage of Ryu's heated state by sticking his tongue down his throat. His heavy gasping, lust crazed eyes, and reddened countenance was too much for him to bear. He grabbed his cock and started to pump himself hard. He felt himself explode over Ryu's leg and the floor as Ryu reacted hungrily to the kiss, his tongue encircling Hayate's.

Hayate spilled the last of himself onto Ryu as Ryu pulled away from the impassioned kiss. Hayate slowly pulled his fingers from inside Ryu in order to savor the taste of him. He was curious as to what his best friend's reaction would be about what had ensued. "You taste sweet, Ryu. If I am bitter, than we balance each other out. Don't you think?" He watched Ryu's breathing slow as he stayed on his hands and knees.

Then Ryu casually tossed his hair behind his shoulders, turning to Hayate as he sat up, blank once more. "Is that it?" He spoke softly.

Hayate gave a heavy sigh. "Just what am I to you, Ryu?"


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryu asks Hayate to speak through his actions, not merely words.

"What do you mean?" Ryu's voice was quiet.

"You just stare at me...with those eyes. Those dead eyes that don't express anything to me." Hayate grabbed his arm and pulled Ryu close to him. "It's only when I touch you do you seem to react...to come alive."

Vacant green eyes stared into crushed hazel ones. "Anyone would react if they were being touched so lewdly."

"Exactly. So what am I to you? A rival? Your best friend?"

"Best friends would not do this with each other, Hayate-".

"I know. Lovers would."

Ryu's eyes narrowed a bit. "We are not lovers."

"But I want to be yours." Hayate made Ryu snuggle closer to him by holding him by the waist. "I want to be with you."

He shook his head slowly. "No, Hayate. We cannot be together." His eyes bore into his.

"Why?" Hayate said exasperated and not a little angry. "Why can't we be together? It's obvious that we belong together and you want to be with me."

"Why do you want to be with me? Because of Irene?" He frowned. "I do not want you to be with me because of pity."

"This isn't about pity, Ryu!" Hayate furiously shook his head. "Because Irene never loved you!"

His heart seemed to freeze. He suddenly realized that he had said something that was possibly unforgivable. It was the first time Hayate had seen a mixture of pure shock and rage cross Ryu's face. His eyes displayed dangerous contempt. "What kind of person would leave the person they love just because that person couldn't offer stability?" He continued in a softer tone.

"A person who is willing to sacrifice for their lover's happiness."

With his inhumane agility, Ryu had broken free from Hayate's cuddle and retied his kimono before Hayate was able to get off of the floor.

"I don't care who you are, but I know this." He enveloped Ryu in his arms once more before he could stomp away in anger. "There is no way that anyone who is truly in love will let their lover walk away if there was a chance for a compromise that would not hurt either." He gave a heavy sigh. "I love you, Ryu. I will not let you go."

Ryu tried to break from Hayate's embrace but was only held tighter. "Let me go."

"No." Hayate said firmly. "I won't. I won't because I can't." He brought his arms up to cover Ryu's crossed arms. "If I let you go...you'll leave me." Ryu heard the pain in his shaky voice as Hayate continued. "I don't want you to leave me, Ryu."

Ryu shivered as he felt Hayate breathe near his ear. "Hayate, do you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do!" His voice was choked. "Why wouldn't I want you to be?"

"Then let me go." Ryu felt Hayate's arms relax slightly. It was silent in the sparring room, the light from the sun rapidly fading which bathed the room in a dim orange hue.

"Is that what you want?" He broke the silence. "If that is what you really want, Ryu, I will do it. I will let you go. No matter how much I want to keep you with me, I cannot keep you against your will. But I will never leave you. I will always be there when you need me. Irene has not done that, but I will."

He then slid his arms away from Ryu, feeling very cold. Ryu was going to leave him. He was going to pack his things and disappear without telling him where he was going. His heart was heavy. He wouldn't be able to casually see him in his antique shop as he headed to the clan dojo to teach karate. He wouldn't be able to quietly hide in the trees and watch him fish. He wouldn't be able to have dinner with him or train with him. The world would collapse around Hayate. His eyes were full of tears when he felt something on his lips.

It was Ryu. He had softly kissed him, then pulled away to watch a tear trickle down his cheek.

"You are...so naive."

He ran a thumb across Hayate's cheek, wiping the tear away. He turned his face away when Hayate began to kiss him which did not phase Hayate. He continued to kiss Ryu elsewhere.

"And extremely impulsive." He softly gasped. "But I know you do not mean the hurtful things that pass from your lips."

"And you're so inexperienced," Hayate whispered. He added, after hearing an angry grunt in response. "but we all are when it comes to love."

He untied his black kimono and slid it off of his shoulders so that he could watch it fall flawlessly off Ryu. _That scent again..._ Every time he was near Ryu, he smelled Japanese blossoms. The colors of the flowers matched the tint of his cheeks whenever he happened to be embarrassed, like he was now. He ran his fingers across Ryu's body, listening to his quiet sighs. He slowly rubbed Ryu's ass before slipping his fingers onto his cock. Ryu was pressed against Hayate, clutching at Hayate's arms.

"I'm not doing this because of Irene, Ryu. I'm doing this because I want you."

Hayate was pleased to see that Ryu was reacting to him, although it teased at the back of his mind why Ryu's anger had been appeased so quickly.

"Ryu-"

Ryu suddenly pulled away and walked towards a door that led away from the sparring room. He opened the door, looked back at Hayate, then disappeared into the room. Hayate slowly followed him in.

The room was full of Japanese cherry blossoms in ornate vases and a large futon that had been laid out. Candles had been lit which gave the room a romantic ambiance. Atop a large dark cherry wood cabinet sat the Dragon Sword, the blade that was passed down through generations of the Hayabusa Clan.

This was Ryu's room.

He had never been allowed within the confines of Ryu's personal spaces. He had never dared ask to even enter when he had offered Ryu the guest room in his house. He had stayed outside the door while Ryu, in his modest way, accepted Hayate's offer to live with him. But tonight, he would invade all of Ryu: his room, his body, and hopefully his soul.

He let his eyes drift from the beauty of the room to Ryu. His naked body seemed to glisten in the soft candlelight. His hair was draped over one shoulder as he rested himself on his arms. Hayate noticed the gaze within his eyes. He seemed hungry, as if he were starving and he needed Hayate to fulfill him. He watched as Ryu slowly opened his legs, an invitation to Hayate to lie between them.

"Hayate." Ryu whispered. "I still do not know what to think. You are telling me all of these things, but...I do not know if I can believe you."

Hayate smiled. "Don't worry about that, Ryu. I will show you how much I love you."

Ryu blushed before speaking once more. "If you can do that, Hayate...if you can make love to me honestly...then I will be yours and I will never leave you."


	4. The Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayate ventures to show Ryu his love.

Hayate closed the door behind him. He slid off his red kimono as he watched Ryu in the dim candlelight. He was quietly watching Hayate undress, fondly playing with himself. As he got on his knees before Ryu, he smelled the sweet blossoms again. Taking a strand of Ryu's silky hair, he brought it under his nose and inhaled deeply. His hair had a different aroma. It smelled of roses and herbs, but not blossoms. The smell was coming from...his body.

He moved Ryu's hand away from himself as he began to touch Ryu's bare body with his lips. Ryu laid down on the futon to give Hayate full access to wherever he needed. Every scar on the front of his tanned body was marked lightly by Hayate's kisses and he even planted a soft one on the tip of Ryu's penis. He then rose to look into Ryu's eyes.

At first he thought that Ryu's expression was how it always was when their eyes locked: stoically impersonal. He realized that although his facial features were as such, his eyes told a much different story. Ryu wore a slight scowl but his eyes showed that he was apprehensive. Hayate leaned close to him and planted a soft kiss upon his lips.

"It will be okay, Ryu." he murmured. His words didn't seem to assure Ryu. His eyes seemed to sparkle with more unease. In order to calm him, he began to kiss him. He allowed him to catch his breath for a few seconds before closing his mouth over his again.

_He's not calming down..._

Hayate moved his mouth to Ryu's neck, playfully nipping at him. He felt Ryu beneath him, rubbing against him. He then turned his attention to Ryu's nipples, licking them ferociously. Hearing Ryu's quiet moans told him that Ryu was somewhat calm. He then slowly licked his way down Ryu's body, pushing his legs apart. He licked the underside of Ryu's shaft before focusing on his head. He couldn't hold back a smile as he let Ryu thrust his cock into his mouth. Hayate moved his mouth with Ryu, feeling Ryu's hands softly guiding his head upon his hot rod.

Hayate let Ryu's cock fall from his mouth as licked at his pink butthole.

"Hayate..."

He barely heard Ryu cry out his name as he licked from the pink rosebud, along the shaft of his cock, and down again.

"Ha- _yate_."

He ignored Ryu's pleas as he slowly jerked him while trying to prepare Ryu's hole for himself.

" _Hayate_... _please_..."

He raised himself to see Ryu's hungry expression. He had never seen anyone more beautiful. Ryu's hair was spread all around him, his body was slick with Hayate's spit, and he was biting his lip, a little fear still present in his eyes for what was soon to come. Hayate's eyes widened as he watched Ryu grab his legs and spread them wider for Hayate to enter inside of him.

 _I want you, Ryu_. Hayate thought as he got on his knees. He brought his arms beneath his legs while Ryu softly caressed his shoulders.

_I need you._

He made sure that Ryu's eyes stayed on his as he aligned his cock with Ryu's still damp hole.

 _I can't live without you_.

He leaned his body forward slowly, pushing the tip of his cock within Ryu's pink hole.

Ryu clutched at the sheets of the futon above his head as his hole clamped around Hayate's invading cock, forcing him to feel a combination of pain and gratification. He watched Hayate slowly push half of himself inside of him. Ryu arched his back which allowed Hayate to lift him to his lap.

"You are not going to fit!" He cried out as Hayate firmly held him in place by hugging his waist.

"I know, Ryu." He huskily said. "It'll hurt for a short time. But I promise that I will make you feel good."

Ryu breathed heavily, trying to get used to the thickness of Hayate's swollen cock inside of him. His muscles clamped down on the unmoving intruder which made it more painful for him.

"You must relax, Ryu."

He held on to Hayate's shoulders. His cock seemed to be expanding the walls of his unexplored place. Even as he tried to relax his muscles, the fact that he knew Hayate was inside him would cause him to tense once more.

Hayate was going to wait a bit longer for Ryu to get accustomed to his cock inside of him, but he was quickly losing the internal battle to hold back and not screw Ryu senseless.

"Ryu," he nearly growled. "I'm going to start moving."

Ryu's eyes widened, showing some timidity, but he slightly nodded. He clasped his arms about Hayate's neck as Hayate began to thrust deep inside of him. Hayate reached down to firmly jerk Ryu's cock as Ryu drew him into a passionate kiss.

Ryu didn't know what to think. He was feeling pure ecstasy. Hayate was holding his waist so tight that he was sure he would not be able to break from the hug if he wanted to. He was thrusting into him so hard that he couldn't mutter anything but loud grunts and moans. His breath was being taken away by the heavy tongue lashings they were giving each other. He could barely hear Hayate repeating how much he loved him whenever Ryu would grab his hair. He could barely hear his own voice as he would scream Hayate's name.

Clawing at Hayate's shoulders, Ryu arched his back as he released an appetizing scream. Hayate quickly put both of his arms around Ryu in order to make him sit firmly upon his lap, still pummeling his insides. Ryu began to beat himself as Hayate brought his ass even further upon his cock. He was so close to cumming all over Hayate when he felt Hayate force him down on his cock without hurting him more. Streams of warm sticky essence shot inside of him, coating his walls with all that was Hayate. He couldn't hold back any longer as he spewed his own semen over Hayate's chest and his hand.

Ryu was spent as Hayate gently laid him down on the futon, some of his hair matted to his chest. He was dampened with sweat and through tired eyes he could see that Hayate was as well. But why had Hayate not pulled out of him yet? He did not mind since he had enjoyed a sensual and passionate rendezvous with him. He could feel that Hayate was still hard though. How was that possible? Ryu was sure that he couldn't take another explosion of Hayate's warm cum. He felt that his friend had bred him full.

He quietly let out a shriek when Hayate pushed himself into his tight hole. Being able to cum inside Ryu had lubricated Hayate enough to have Ryu feel all of him. Cum had spilled out of Ryu as Hayate easily burrowed the rest of himself inside.

"Not yet, Ryu." Hayate huffed as he spread Ryu's legs apart. He lay atop of him, lightly caressing his lips against Ryu's body. Turning to his lover's burning face, he whispered. "I'm going to love you until the coming daylight." He then pulled himself out halfway before ramming himself into Ryu once more.

Ryu was dizzy from the effect that Hayate's still hard cock was having upon him. He threw his arms around Hayate and dug his nails into his back as Hayate pounded into him continuously. Hayate closed his mouth over Ryu's in a heated caress of their tongues. He brought his arms beneath Ryu's legs in order to lift Ryu up, forcing his cock into him deeper. He realized that he had hit the right bundle of nerves when Ryu's eyes widened ferociously and he had let out the most delicious shriek.

"Is that your spot, love?" Hayate heaved. "I'll focus on that spot then."

Ryu grasped Hayate tighter as he continued to hit his sweet spot. He could feel the tension building within him as Hayate's cock pummeled into him, stimulating him with each thrust. He was hurting very much so, but the erotic flame that seemed to burn within Hayate enthralled him to the point where he could not feel. Did it burn within him too?

 _He's so damn beautiful_.

Hayate could feel himself coming close again. Just being able to capture Ryu in such a state was enough to make him break the fragile spider web that represented his sanity. His nails were digging into his flesh as his voice kept crying out his name. His hair was plastered against his body, his bangs wet against his forehead. This view of his angel only made Hayate pick up his pace. He smacked his cock harder against Ryu's ass.

"Ryu.." Hayate sounded very distant to Ryu, although he was peering into his face. "Let's cum...together."

All Ryu could do was bite his lower lip and cry out loudly, watching Hayate with loving eyes. Hayate forced himself to the hilt into Ryu and threw his head back while Ryu had one hand clutching the bedsheets and the other pumping himself into a frenzy. Hayate shivered as he emptied himself into Ryu once more, shooting his white ink deep inside of him. He looked down upon Ryu to see his chest and legs soaked with cum. His head lay to one side as his alluring jade eyes gazed into his while he tried to catch his breath. He just wanted to watch him for a few seconds...

Hayate then slowly pulled out of Ryu, watching cum leak out of the quivering bud and seep onto the sheets. He collapsed beside Ryu and wrapped his worn lover in his arms. As his racing heartbeat slowed, he looked down at Ryu.

This man was so beautiful to him, drenched in sweat with his hair attached to his body, marked by scars that each have a story behind them, his eyes that showed much sadness and despair but now looked at him with something akin to happiness.

Hayate slowly rubbed Ryu's back. "You know..that I'm never going to let you go now. Right?"

Ryu touched his lips to Hayate's delicately. "When have you ever let me go?"

They shared a heated kiss before Ryu's eyes became serious. "I was confused by you, Hayate." His voice was barely audible.

Hayate pushed hair out of Ryu's face. "Confused? How?"

"Every time we would meet, it would be to train or the tournaments. I thought you considered me an enemy of some sort. So that is how I saw you. Yet, you were always there when I needed you. You appear at the perfect times and you say exactly what I would need to hear. Irene would do the same, but it would never hold as much weight as it did with you."

Hayate smiled. "I thought that was how you saw me as well, Ryu. An excellent challenge to strengthen yourself. I questioned if we were even friends quite a few times. But I knew that I could never leave you, no matter how you felt about me."

His smile widened as he noticed how Ryu's cheeks were beginning to redden once more. He had never known how easily embarrassed his best friend became just by his simple teasing. Then again, this _was_ the first time they had made love.

Something dawned upon Hayate then. He brought his face closer to Ryu and watched curiosity flood into his green eyes. "Ryu? Was I your first since...Irene?"

Ryu seemed to pale as he averted his inflamed and anguished eyes from Hayate. He saw the corners of his lips begin to turn down. _No, this is not what I want_. Hayate thought. _I don't want to hurt him as much as I already have._ He leaned forward to brush his lips against Ryu, but he turned his face away. He tried to pull Ryu closer to him, but he brought his arms between them to try and push him away.

"I'm sorry for telling you that Irene didn't love you."

Ryu grimaced, still trying to fight Hayate's tender arms, but it faded as Hayate was able to imprint his lips upon his.

"I know she loved you. But she was not _in_ love with you. Not like how I am. I will always be here for you. I will follow you wherever you need me to be, even though my leaving the Clan would be putting them in danger. You're my most important person."

"I would never ask you to leave your Clan, Hayate." Ryu breathed out. His eyes were still not focused on him. Hayate took one of Ryu's hands and kissed the palm.

"Will you look at me, Ryu? I love it when you do."

His cheeks became tainted once more as his eyes slowly refocused upon him. He was silent for a few moments before speaking."Yes. You are the first."

"I'm glad." He smiled as Ryu laid his head on his chest.

"What about you?"

"What about me? Don't you know all about me by now?" He felt Ryu stiffen.

"That is not what I meant, Hayate. Was I...your first?"

Hayate was honestly bewildered by the question. He had been with quite a few women, but it was only to satisfy physical lust. He had always wanted to take Ryu, but Irene had gotten to him first. It was inevitable: he had waited too long before telling Ryu his true feelings. Although Ryu was usually extremely perceptive, his uncanny ability had failed to recognize Hayate's feelings. Besides, did his expert hands actually look like a lost virgin?

"No, Ryu. I am sad to say that you aren't my first."

Ryu slid from his arms as he sat up to stare into Hayate's eyes. "You mean that I am not your first man?" His voice sounded agitated as Hayate lay against him.

"Oh, that's what you meant." He reached his arms towards Ryu and held him close as he snuggled against his body once more. "Of course you are. I would never want to be with another man. I have to say though that I have constantly made love to you in my mind. So in truth, this is not our first time."

Ryu looked up at him. _Ryu's eyes...what is that emotion spilling from them? Could it be...?_ Hayate realized that Ryu was clinging to him while biting his lower lip. _Is Ryu thinking the same thoughts?_ He whispered into Ryu's ear to heighten the sensation he was feeling.

"Yes, I've made love to you so many times in every position in so many places. Especially in a quiet and serene place that allows you to scream as loud as you want to."

Ryu was panting hard in his ear. Hayate's hand slowly slid down Ryu's side, then between his legs.

"A place that we call our own."

He froze as Ryu quieted him with a kiss. Ryu opened his legs which allowed Hayate to play with his slightly aroused cock. As their lips were still feverishly locked, Hayate rolled on top of Ryu.

"Do you want me again, Ryu?"

Ryu grabbed his face with his hands. "I want you to make love to me as you do when you dream, Hayate."

With lovelorn eyes, Hayate began to delicately penetrate Ryu once more.

* * *

Hayate woke up with the first rays of the morning sun shining upon him. He had fallen asleep with Ryu curled against him after making love to him a few more times. Their bodies were covered in cum and sweat as their bodies relaxed from the multiple climaxes.

_"Ryu, hold me in!" Hayate had cried out as his cock smacked into Ryu from behind."I want you to hold all of my cum inside of you."_

_"I...I can't!" He had screamed as Hayate finished inside him once more. "I can't hold anymore!"_

He sat up, reminiscing about the memory, when he realized that his lover was not lying beside him. Running his fingers through his hair, he looked around the room. Although there were an abundance of Japanese blossoms in the room, the scent itself was not apparent. _It's because he made the room smell so sweet_. He sat still for awhile longer, and as each second passed, he began to seriously doubt what had happened the night before. He began to mentally reconstruct the events that had unfolded. Part of him didn't believe that he had made love to Ryu, even though he had woken up naked and was covered in sweat and cum. He had had vivid dreams before in which he had exploded over himself. Then again, he was positive that he was able to taste Ryu's intimate private spots because the sweet taste still lingered on his tongue. He also knew that he had smelled the scent of blossoms from his body and the candles around the room had been lit. He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of running water.

He wasn't dreaming after all.

Getting up, he opened a door that revealed a bathroom. Hayate stood at the entrance watching the form of Ryu as he finished brushing his hair. Ryu watched him in the mirror, setting the hair brush down. He slightly turned his head to cast a gorgeous green eye upon Hayate.

"Are you just going to stand there, eying me? Or did you not get enough last night?"

Hayate smiled."I have to appreciate beauty by watching for awhile." He walked up to Ryu and encircled his arms about his waist. "I thought you left. I was thinking that last night never happened."

When Hayate was greeted with silence, he leaned over to catch Ryu's expression since the mirror had a film of condensation on it. He was surprised to see that it wouldn't be as he thought, a frown tugging at the corner of his lips and his eyes a void of nothing. Ryu's cheeks were colored red and his eyes showed embarrassment and gentleness although his arms were crossed in front of his chest. Hayate slowly turned the man he loved to face him and held out his arms.

"Oh Ryu." he said quietly. Ryu let himself be embraced by Hayate, arms still folded. "Ryu."

"Hayate." Hayate almost didn't hear Ryu breathe out his name.

"Yes, Ryu?"

"Were you being sincere...about all that you said?"

Hayate's heart seemed to swell and he held Ryu a bit tighter. "Of course I was. There is nothing I would love more in reality, except spending the rest of my life with you."

Ryu gazed into Hayate's face. His whole face was red and his eyes were full of apprehension but love. "You must promise not to leave me, Hayate. Irene had left me because I couldn't live a consistent life even though her life in the CIA would have led to the same result. You are the Leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan so you can not leave for long and I may be called upon to do something at any moment."

Ryu then pushed his body closer to Hayate, squeezing him against him. "I am not saying that you are convenient. Even if I was able to settle with Irene, I did not want to. But with you...with you, I do not want to do anything else."

"Ryu..." Hayate breathed out heavily. "I love you and I will never leave you." He shared an incensed kiss with Ryu before saying. "Even death will not do us part."

He led Ryu into the shower and they held each other as the steaming water steadily beat upon them. Hayate began to lather Ryu with soap as he pinned him against the wall.

"Hayate, is sex all you think about with me?" His eyes flickered with a bit of anger.

"Sex is not what I do with you, Ryu. I make love to you." He pressed his forehead against Ryu's while taking his hands in his. ""I can't stop my body from responding to my love for you. Is it wrong to want to touch you constantly? Or just be near you?" He leaned in for a kiss. "If last night had not happened, we would not be able to love each other like this. And I would die without you, Ryu."

As Hayate comforted Ryu's heart with his fiery kiss, Ryu thought. _Me too_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've improved as a writer since this fan-fiction. But it still happens to be one of my favorites. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
